bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Put On A Good Show
is the twelwth and final episode of Big Brother 3. Episode Summary It was down to the final three, Ben, Clifford and Trent. It was quite obvious at this point that Ben and Clifford would take each other to the final. Trent did not buy it when Ben told him he was thinking about evicting Clifford if he won the final head of household, so he decided to work hard and try to win the competition for himself as he would need it if he was going to make it to the final at all. Clifford was ready to do his best, but he knew his competition skills weren’t the best so he still had to rely a lot on Ben to get to the end. Ben was feeling a bit mad about being the one who had to do all the work in his alliance all game and felt it was not really fair that Clifford probably would make it to the final no matter who won the final head of household competition. Trent however was planning on voting Clifford out as he saw him as a bigger social threat to win. At the first part of head of household, Ben won and Trent won the second part. Ben and Trent faced off in the final part of the final head of household competition, where Ben ended up winning. Ben decided to evict Trent, sending him to the jury and taking Clifford with him to the final. Ben and Clifford had been working together since the beginning and they were both happy about having made it all the way to the end together, their bromance had worked out in their favor and taken them to the end together. At the final, the jury were mostly negative towards Ben, some brought up how he had relied too much on competition strength, he had been evicted once and some of it was personal issues between him and jury members. Clifford also got criticism for relying too much on Ben and for not doing much in the game by himself. Clifford did a great job with answering his jury questions, while the jury were less impressed with Ben who came off as more defensive. Once Ben was realizing that Clifford was getting ahead because of his jury answers, he started learning from that and managed to really improve his jury management towards the end. In the end, Clifford won with 5 votes against Ben’s 2 votes, as the jury liked Clifford’s social and strategic approach more than Ben’s physical and more aggressive game. Clifford became the winner of the third season of the Big Brother Org Wiki. Day 64 Day 65 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 1 :: Challenge: Hold The Button... Over and Over and Over Again :: Description: In this flash game, houseguest will need to hold the button for a minute, take a screenshot and submit it. Then, they will need to start over again, however this time, holding it for 2 minutes and repeating the process of submitting it. This will be done over and over again with the length of time holding the button being increased by 1 minute each time they start a new round. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Ben Day 66 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 2 :: Challenge: Hexagon :: Description: The objective of this flash game is to control a small triangle which circles around a central hexagon attempting to avoid contact with incoming "walls". Longest time wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Trent Day 67 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 3 :: Challenge: Who Said That? :: Description: In this live challenge, the winners of the first two parts of the Final HOH competition are given Diary Room statements made by previously evicted houseguests. The competitors must guess who said the quote. Whoever gets the right answer first, gets a point. If both get it wrong, they could guess again until someone gets it right. First to 10 points wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Ben Day 68 |} Day 69 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Day 70 *[[Thread:5645|'The Finale']] **Clifford's Final Speech **Ben's Final Speech *'Jury Speeches' **Bryce's Jury Speech **Max's Jury Speech **Trent's Jury Speech **Topaz's Jury Speech **Calvin's Jury Speech **Tadd's Jury Speech **Logan's Jury Speech *'Final Results' The Final Results Still in the Running Trivia